


take back the city redux

by WonderTwinC



Series: take back the city [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Take back the city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin-off series of Take Back The City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [take back the city](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966777) by [WonderTwinC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderTwinC/pseuds/WonderTwinC). 



> Hey guys, I decided to collect all the Nyssa chapters and place them here as a sort of hold itself AU story.

“Fuck-” Laurel cursed softly - her toes curling as she squirmed, caught between her uncomfortable couch and the very soft, very warm figure of her… well,  _something_.

It was hard to try and put a label on it when Nyssa was being completely and utterly wicked, her teeth grazing along Laurel’s exposed throat while her fingers teased at the top of her slacks, dancing just beneath the hem of her shirt to raise goosebumps along her stomach with ease.

Gods, she’d missed this.

Nyssa chuckled, mouthing at Laurel’s neck with such insistence that she knew it was going to leave a mark.  _That_  was going to be hard to explain to the others. Warm breath ghosted along her skin, sending a shiver down her spine as Nyssa raised her head, her expression so very…  _pleased._ “Language,” the assassin chided softly, a devilish grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

The quiet ‘pop’ of her slacks being unbuttoned was torture.

Arousal shot through Laurel.

“Nyssa-” Laurel arched her back, feeling the other woman’s fingers slide beneath her black underwear.

Both women heard the opening of the front door a moment too late.

“Hey Laurel, I-” Thea paused as she came around the corner, her mouth forming a tiny ‘O’ of surprise. “Holy shit,” she exhaled, eyes widening before she turned her back to them, spluttering out a half greeting. “Hey you two, uhm… nice to see you’re back in town, Nyssa.”

“Tiny Queen,” Nyssa greeted, quiet laughter lacing her words. “It is nice to be back.”

“I can see that,” Thea mumbled, a flush creeping up the back of her neck, disappearing under her short hair. “I’ll just, uh - go do something. Not here, elsewhere. Far - far from here,” she rambled, a trait they all seemed to pick up time to time from Felicity. She swallowed, “I’mma just- go. That way-” she pointed in the direction of the front door, pausing just before she disappeared around the corner.

“And Laurel?”

More than a little mortified, the older woman cleared her throat, “Yes?”

“You could  _at least_  put a sock or something on the door, you know.”

Nyssa’s laughter - loud and light- chased Thea out the door as Laurel dropped her head back onto the arm of the couch with a groan.

“I’m never going to live this down.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Thea rubbed at her eyes as she shuffled through the darkened apartment, heading toward the kitchen for a glass. A light, warm glow filtered around the corner and she paused, squinting at the light in surprise before she rounded the corner. The light stretched out across the floor of the dining room, originating from the small lamp that Laurel kept in the kitchen.

She cleared her throat, dropping her hand to her side. “Oh, uhm, hey… there,” the greeting fell a bit short as she stepped into the kitchen, giving an awkward smile.

Nyssa was propped up against the counter in a black tank top and her underwear, sipping at a glass of water that she held with both hands. She looked up, offering Thea a small smile. “Tiny Queen.”

Thea rolled her eyes, the slight awkwardness of the moment disappearing as Nyssa turned, fetching another glass from the cabinet.

“Thanks,” Thea smiled, taking the offered glass with both hands. Silence settled as she walked to the sink, for-going the filtered from water the fridge for something from the tap.

She fiddled with the knobs, keeping her head down as she started to fill her glass.  “So, you and Laurel, huh?”

“If you are asking,” Nyssa started, her tone light and conversational, “if I am engaging in a relationship with Laurel, the answer would be yes.”

Thea snorted, glancing over her shoulder as she turned the water off. “Well I’d hope so after that - thing on the couch,” her nose wrinkled as she shook her head, banishing away the image of Nyssa with her hand  _very clearly_  down Laurel’s pants, no metaphor needed.

The soft, quiet sound of Nyssa chuckling permeated the room. “I do believe you are of the age where you know that the act of sleeping with someone does not equal being with someone.”

“Well, yeah,” Thea turned, bracing her hip against the counter near the sink as she took a drink of her water, observing Nyssa, “but Laurel isn’t a ‘no strings attached’ kind of girl. The last person she tried that with… there were strings. Lots and lots of strings.”

“Tommy,” and hearing Nyssa say his name, well that was more than Thea had bargained for. It made her chest ache, as if someone had reached inside her and wrapped their fingers around her heart, squeezing until it hurt to breath. It was the same feeling she got whenever she thought of her mother… or Sara.

It passed quickly enough.

Thea cleared her throat. “Yeah, Tommy.” She took another sip of water, drumming her fingers against the clear glass. “The thing is - Laurel’s like a big sister and a best friend all rolled into one for me. She’s always been there for me, even when Ollie wasn’t. She’s been through a lot in the last couples of years, with losing Tommy and Sara and stuff with her Dad. Laurel deserves to be happy. She deserves someone who’s going to be there for her and love her and just - not leave.”

Thea inhaled deeply, steeling herself as she looked Nyssa in the eye, “So I guess what I’m asking is - what are your intentions with Laurel?”

Nyssa eyed her from across the small room, her expression unlike anything that Thea had seen on her face before. “I am not the, as you put it, ‘no strings attached’ type. I am with Laurel because I wish to be with her, it is as simple and as complicated as that,” she replied softly, keeping the younger woman’s gaze. “I would rather give my life than to see any further harm come to Laurel, I assure you.”

Thea nodded, taking another drink from her glass before she poured the remainder of the water down the drain. “Does she know how you feel?”

Nyssa shook her head.

“You should tell her then, idiot,” the insult was softened by Thea’s teasing yet sincere tone. She placed her cup in the sink, moving until she was almost shoulder to shoulder with Nyssa. “You deserve just as much as she does and it’s obvious that you both care about one another.”

Nyssa traced the rim of her glass, staring at half of Thea’s reflection in the water. “Care suggests something - insignificant,” she murmured, cutting her gaze to the other woman’s silhouette. “What I feel for Laurel is more compelling than that.”

“I know,” Thea assured her, offering a small smile. “You wouldn’t come here all the way from Nanda Parbat if it wasn’t.”

“Indeed,” she whispered, exhaling deeply.

Thea patted her shoulder, feeling the original awkwardness settle into place at her touch, but she couldn’t make herself regret it. She swallowed, throwing up one hand in a wave as she headed back toward her room. “Goodnight Nyssa.”

Nyssa stood in the kitchen, a small, haphazard smile on her face. “Goodnight Thea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday October 25th. You have one new voicemail.  
**

_Hey, it’s me, Laurel. Okay that sounded stupid, obviously it’s me. I was just calling to let you know that we landed safely in Star City, all of us. So just give me a call back when you can. Bye._

**Tuesday October 27th. You have two new voicemails.**   
  
_Hey, it’s me again. I just wanted to let you know that she’s doing okay. She’s talking a little, which is nice. Just give me a call when you can, bye._

 **Wednesday October 28th. You have three new voicemails.**   
  
_So I told Dad about Sara. He’s of the same opinion as you, but I can’t give up, Nyssa. I just can’t. Not after all of this. Call me when you get a chance, please._

 **Saturday October 31st. You have four new voicemails.**   
  
_Hey… I just really, really would like to hear your voice. Something happened with Thea. She’s okay, but I just - would really like to talk to you. Okay, so - uhm call me please._

 **Saturday October 31st. You have four new voicemails.**   
  
_It’s me, again. I - Oliver might have a way to restore Sara’s soul. This time tomorrow Sara could be Sara again and I… I thought you’d like to know that. Call me._

 **Sunday November 1st. You have five new voicemails.**   
  
_It worked, Nyssa. It worked._

 **Monday November 2nd. You have six new voicemails.**   
  
_I guess you’re not going to call me back, are you? This is my last message, I promise. I just wanted to let you know that Sara’s okay. She asked about you, you know and I couldn’t - I didn’t know what to say to her, not really. I know that you’re angry at me, Nyssa - but I can’t apologize for what I did. I won’t… I am sorry that I hurt you, that I hurt us. Just know that you’re always welcome here, no matter what. I am always going to care about you, Nyssa, because you’re my friend - above everything else. So just - call or drop by or send a carrier pigeon or something just - let me know you’re okay, alright? Okay, I gotta go because Sara’s waking up but take care of yourself._

_Goodbye._


End file.
